Yan Sis
Yan Sis is the ruler of the Underworld . Due to her relevance and actions in the series, she can be considered the tritagonist. Background At some point in her life, Yan Sis became the ruler of the Underworld and secretly cooperated with Wang Shengli to help maintain peace in the era of light bulbs. Right-hand Man also stated she reincarnated once as well, making her extremely old chronologically. Personality Yan Sis is a very comedic character. She is constantly seen complaining about things in a comedic fashion such as Che Yongtai and Xi Sha's inability to carry out their orders or act normally. She is not afraid to use her sex appeal to get things the way she wants, as seen when she seduced Wang Shengli in order to make him accept the two demon lords into the Department of Night and possibly did the same thing to acquire a piece of the Heaven Crystal for the Underworld. She hates being called old, as seen when she threw a large boulder onto Right-hand Man when he believed that Che Yongtai was not attracted to her due to her age. Appearance Yan Sis has a voluptuous figure, long pink hair and is always seen wearing her black dress and a black flower on her head. On some occasions, she is seen wearing a bath robe. However, this could be her human disguise, as she is confirmed to be a demon from the Underworld and has reincarnated before. Abilities and Powers Although not much is seen about her abilities, she is most likely on the same level of power of Wang Shengli, who is commonly considered the strongest person in the Department of Night. She is physically strong, as she is able to carry and swing a giant stone hammer with ease. Ximen Guanren claimed that her spatial magic prowess are unrivalled. Weapons * Magic scroll (法术卷轴): Yan Sis possesses a scroll containing spells for her spatial magic techniques, which can be used to create portals. Right-hand Man was able to create a portal that linked to a Limbo Stone dimension by using Ximen Chicken's feather and some of his own blood. * Stone hammer: Yan Sis can summon and wield a giant stone hammer, which she can use to deal blunt damage to people. Yan Sis's techniques * Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 9.14.51 PM.png|Portal Creation Screen Shot 2018-04-27 at 6.22.15 PM.png|Sacrificial Recreation Technique Screen Shot 2018-04-25 at 9.30.56 PM.png|Origin Tracing Technique Screen Shot 2018-07-12 at 3.53.17 PM.png|Yan Sis manipulating vines to restrain Left-hand Man Soul Communication (元神传音): Yan Sis is shown to be able to telepathically speak with Wang Shengli from a long distance using this technique. * Portal Creation: Yan Sis is able to create portals that link the human world and Underworld. If destroyed, it will take 3 days for Yan Sis to recreate another portal, unless she uses Sacrificial Recreation Technique, which can instantly recreate the portal. She is also able to create portals that link to Limbo Stone dimensions, though she requires someone from within the dimension to provide her the coordinates. * Sacrificial Recreation Technique (舍生归原大法): By sacrificing limbs and possibly anything that was once part of a living being, Yan Sis is able to instantly recreate anything, such as a portal that links the human world and Underworld. * Origin Tracing Technique (溯本追源大法): While holding onto a creature and using this technique, Yan Sis is able to read the creature's memories and analyse their bodies. This ability allowed her to ascertain the reason behind Ximen Chicken having a fragment of Heaven Crystal in it. * Plant Manipulation: Yan Sis is able to manipulate barbed vines while in the Underworld to restrain people. * Hammer Summoning: Yan Sis is able to summon a giant stone hammer and slam it onto people. Trivia Yan Sis's lastname Yan (阎) is a reference to Yama or King Yan (阎王), the god of death according to Chinese mythology, which is similar to her status as the ruler of the Underworld. Yan Sis broke the fourth wall twice in Chapter 144. When she was guessing which of the three family heirlooms from the Black Mouth Gang, Hong Group and Chivalry Hall was the Heaven Crystal fragment, she ruled out the heirlooms of the Hong Group and Chivalry Hall because, as said by herself: "judging from the author's way of writing, it's definitely not the two actual crystals". Right after proving the two heirlooms weren't extraordinary, she immediately focused on the heirloom of the Black Mouth Gang, saying: "if there isn't anything in there, then the story can't go on". Category:Characters Category:Demons